Session 0
When dawn broke, the unit of Sergeant Smith prepared for the long journey down to the harbour of Fendstri. It would be a long cold and wet march by foot unless they could find some means of transportation. After having argued with the stubborn logistics soldier for a good ten minutes, the unit was still without transportation. Barely managing to resist the urge to stab the no good soldier in his throat, Smith instead decided to let Einheri work his magic in acquiring another requisition. Einheri delivered, as always, the perfect requisition, it was almost as if he made it himself! With the brilliant requisition, Smith returned to the logistics soldier with a wide grin on his face. A grin that was quickly wiped from his face, when he learned the only available transport, was Miranda, the old donkey… After having made Corporal Eiderdrake so busy with packing all their equipment on Miranda, that he left his heirloom, the beautifully and well-made sword, that his father had left him (although he didn’t notice this until later)they began their long, muddy, wet and cold march south, towards Fendstri. Having marched the whole day in the cold autumn rain, a rain that changed between big heavy raindrops and slushy snowflakes, the adventurers were cold, wet to the bone and not to mention very hungry. In the horizon, just over by the tree border, they saw a small fire. Although it was a welcoming sight, especially in this weather, they knew that these were dangerous times, and so they decided to send Einheri ahead as a scout, since he seemed to be naturally light on his feet. Warming himself by his modest fire, cooking a newly caught hare, Haylan lost in deep thoughts was caught by a surprise when his faithful companion suddenly caught the scent of an oncoming stranger. Not being able to see what or who his companion growled at he simply yelled out “Who goes there!?” The stranger stated his intention and that he was alone, he approached Haylan and his companion with his hands to the side, showing them that he was unarmed. In the meantime Smith and Eiderdrake heard the alarmed voice of Haylan, and suddenly got worried about Einheri. They had not heard from him in a while, nor were they able to see him in the pitch black darkness. They decided to flank whoever was at the camp, in case Einheri was in danger. After having talked with Haylan, Einheri was relatively sure, that the young boy with his dog was of no immediate danger to them and decided to come true. He told Haylan about his friends just before Haylans companion caught the scent of them coming from the side, swords drawn. Einheri quickly explained the situation, and disaster was avoided. Haylan, as generous and kind as he is, invited them to share his food and fire. Being such a good healer as he was he noticed that Eiderdrake was in a terrible condition. Eiderdrake had taken some hard blows in the battlefield the day before and the long cold march had not helped. Haylan examined his wounds, put on some new fresh bandages and gave Eiderdrake some of his special healing brews and with a whispered prayer he shielded Eiderdrake from the elements, leaving him with a good night’s sleep. As seasoned adventurers Smith and Einheri took shifts keep guard and making sure the fire didn’t die out. It was a long and wet night. The next day, they were all amazed with how well Eiderdrake had recovered thanks to Hayan and offered him to join them in on their travels south, which he accepted. After having marched for an hour or so, Smith spots smoke in the horizon and sends Einheri to investigate. While Einheri sneaks through the forest towards the rising smoke, an injured farmer rushes towards the rest of the group. They learn that bandits have killed his eldest son, lit fire to his barn and taken the rest of his family hostage in his house, their obviouse intention to take an advantage of the lands decreased ability to handle with lawbreakers and earn some easy gold. Not daring an immediate assault on the house, the adventurers decide to use stealth and cunning. After having told Haylan to stay behind with Miranda and the wounded farmer, Smith and Eiderdrake try to sneak up on the house. In the meantime Einheri has opened the doors to the barn, rescuing the animals from certain death. The sudden sound of animals fleeing the barn alerts the bandits in the house and Smith spots one of them in the window at the second floor. Einheri manages to sneak unseen to the far end of the house, on the side where the entrance is. He quickly spots in the window to see if the coast is clear, seeing no one he signals to Eiderdrake and Smith that the coast is cleared. Smith and Eiderdrake had heard activities and seen movement from the window above them in the first floor. They all met up at the entrance and sneaked inside without any problems. It wasn’t until they were about to sneak into the first room that Smith, not noticing the decoration on the wall, managed to send a picture dashing into the floor. The mistake was immediately rewarded with utter silence, telling them that the bandits had definitely heard them. Einheri took a quick look into the next room, seeing nothing he signalled the all clear to Smith who then ordered them to quietly advance. By this time, Haylan, did as any young boy told to stay behind would do, the exact opposite. By the time the others had gotten into the living room, Haylan had saved a foal from the burning barn and managed to sneak up to the window overseeing the living room. In fact, had it not been for the warning that Haylan yelled out, both Smith and Einheri would have been caught utterly by suprice from the charging bandits. Einheri barely managed to turn before the bandits sword dug deep into his side. Clenching in pain Einheri ran to the other side of the room, trying to get some distance between himself and his opponent, enough distance to safely fire his bow. Smith reacted in overwhelming anger and swung his sword with so much force, determination and faith that a blinding light roared out as he struck the bandits shield. The wooden shield shattered into splinters leaving the bandit to thank whatever gods he worshiped for the fact that it didn’t hit his head. The bandit that had attacked Einheri was charged by Haylans companion, who dug his fangs into his leg with bone crushing strength. Eiderdrakes thrust his sword into the now shield less bandit and drew blood and sent the bandit kneeling. Haylans companion, Luna followed up on his initial attack and went for the throat of the bandit; his razor sharp fangs ripped it out in one swift movement. The bandit was dead before he hit the ground. After the encounter, Smith still fuelled by anger slit the throat of the kneeled bandit, ensuring he could never harm another innocent person again. Hearing women screams from upstairs, they quickly recovered focus and started ascending the stairs. Eiderdrake saw his life pass by him as a sword, that would have cut his head clear from his shoulders, hit the edge of the doorway showering him in splinters. The bandits surprice attack had obviously failed. Smith wishpered a silent prayer, touched Eiderdrakes shoulder and filled him with divine strength, and ordered him to “go!”. Eiderdrake was overwhelmed by adrenaline and renewed strenght and made a headless decision to charge into the room. His heedlessness was rewarded with two massive blows from the bandits. Eiderdrake managed to deflect the first blow, but it left him open and the other bandit dug his sword into Eiderdrakes thigh, almost sending the stout warrior to his knees. Hearing the painful cry of his companion, Smith rushed to help him, ordering Eiderdrake to help him push them back. They gave it their best, but with his wounded leg, Eiderdrake simply could not muster up enough power and the bandits stood their ground. The bandits launched another attack, but both failed, hitting only steel and armour. Eiderdrake retaliated and dealt a massive blow to the bandit, severing his arm. The bandit grasped what was left of his arm in horror, but his pain filled cries was cut short by an arrow from Einheri, that flew straight through his eye. Smith made an sideways arch with his sword hitting the last remaining bandit over the shoulder, it cut so deep his arm went limp. Falling to the ground the bandit yelled for mercy. After the encounter, Smith bandaged up the bandit, while interrogating him. They learned that the bandits had the rest of the family in a room close by. Haylan went to investigate and found Gyda, the wife of the farme, uncounsiouse on the floor, suffering from clear rape wounds. In the corner of the room was Frøy, the farmers 14 year old daughter, she was crying and also suffering the same wounds. In the other corner was Elisandri, an elf house slave, she seemed untouched, but in a state of shock. While caring for the family, Hayland and now, Smith learned that there was still one person missing, the farmers youngest son Olaf. While searching the other rooms, Einheri found the valuables that the bandits had gathered, while Eiderdrake saw as sight that would leave him scarred for life. In the last room, was the corps of what could only once have been Olaf. The young boy had been turned inside out and spread across the room. The sight made Eiderdrake so sick he threw up. What kind of monster could do such a thing, and to a kid? The sound of Eiderdrake throwing up, made Einheri curious .To busy throwing up, Eiderdrake didn’t manage to warn Einheri, who suffered the same reaction as Eiderdrake. In fact, the only one of the adventurers that didn’t throw up, was Haylan, who had a more relaxed and scientifical view on the human body, or maybe he had already seen too many horrors in his short life? After having reunited the farmer’s family, a burial ceremony was held; they were offered some supplies, a carriage, the bandits’ horses and Elisandri the house slave as a thank you before they headed on towards Fendstri